Secret Truth
by liuli-xia
Summary: He knew it bugged Yukari that he hardly ever talked, that his never being surprised made Akihiko uncomfortable, that his secrets bothered Mitsuru, that he creeped Junpei out, that Fuuka was trying to figure him out, and that Aigis wanted the rest of the truth. "You can tell them if you want." "You and I both know it is not nearly as simple as that." "But do you want to tell them?"


**_I do not own the game! Just this random idea. Enjoy! ~ Liuli Xia_**

* * *

Yukari often wondered about him and his silent nature. She wanted to ask him why he was silent as he was but she just had this feeling that she didn't want to know the answer so she never voiced the question.

Akihiko thought it was unsettling the way the junior boy never seemed to be caught off guard or surprised. If anything, the younger boy always seemed to expect the things that surprised everyone else and it made the senior uncomfortable enough that he couldn't ask the junior for the truth.

Mitsuru made sure to keep an eye on the blue-haired junior. When he had experienced the Dark Hour, he hadn't been fazed, like he already knew of its existence. Instead of asking him, she decided to keep a closer eye on him because she knew he was hiding something.

Junpei, if he was honest with himself, would say that the transfer student really freaked him out. The kid would sleep through lectures but then would wake up in time to hear the teacher's question and give the perfect answer. Like he knew it already. And if Junpei was honest with himself, he would admit that the main reason he join the S.E.E.S. group was to watch the creepy kid because the way he knew things was plain unnatural.

Fuuka didn't even know what she thought of him. Yes, it was strange that he was unfazed by the awakening of her Potential and that he was the first one to get along with the robot-girl. However, the fact that he could summon more than one Persona puzzled her. She didn't like puzzles left unfinished so she was determined to find the truth.

Aigis seemed to be the only one unaffected by the blue-haired young man, perhaps even at ease with him. In reality, though, she was scared for him. She knew his history, what happened to him ten years ago but even she didn't know the full truth behind the matter.

Minato locked himself in his room, thankful that everyone else is far away from him. He didn't want them to know the truth because then, well he didn't want to think of the consequences. He knew it bugged Yukari that he hardly ever talked, that his never being surprised made Akihiko uncomfortable, that his secrets bothered Mitsuru, that he creeped Junpei out, that Fuuka was trying to figure him out, and that Aigis wanted the rest of the truth.

However, it was the truth that was the problem. He lay back on his bed with an inaudible groan. How could he explain that by talking, he would accidentally let some future knowledge pass through his lips? He was never surprised because, honestly, the Fate Sisters (as he called Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos) and Fortuna would forewarn him, whether it was a death or an awakening of Potential or even a pop quiz. Not to mention, if he revealed his secrets, what would happen to the others? He was risking enough to just be with them. That was proven on the roof when he saw the Shadow and Thanatos overpowered Orpheus to protect him, causing him to sleep for a whole week. It was a secret he wasn't willing to explain.

As far as school was concerned, he didn't want to even think about how he knew all the things he did because, honestly he would sound crazy. With nearly 200 other beings living in your head, how could you not know anything? However, he knew that the other Persona users didn't have strong bonds with their Personae outside of battle so he wasn't going to even bother explain that part to them. Besides for all they knew, he could only summon twelve at a time. He didn't need Fuuka going even crazier in what she believed to be secret research about him. If she knew the reason, he was pretty sure she would freak out and call him a demon, and he'd had enough of that in the last ten years.

And everything came back to the truth about him. He knew that Aigis knew part of his past, more than anyone else actually. She knew that he had seen Nyx, the embodiment of Death, ten years ago on the bridge because she had defended him. If only she knew what a mistake that was. Minato sighed and ran a hand through his hair. That day, he had been destined to join Nyx to prevent the Fall. He had been there to sign the contract. Instead, Aigis had battled Nyx and split him into thirteen parts that were scattered through the Shadow's realm, Tartarus. However, the thirteenth piece latched on to his soul.

That was why the Dark Hour didn't faze him at all. When he came back to the city after a decade, he wasn't surprised by the stopping of human time, the coffins, the blood, or any of it. He always saw it in his dreams, had explored it with a boy with two-tone blue eyes, black hair, and a black-and-white striped outfit. The boy had never told him his name but Minato had known it, nonetheless. Death. He was the embodiment of death, the thirteenth piece of Nyx. However, he rather preferred the name Pharos.

He and Pharos became close, as odd as that sounded. He had told Minato about the Dark Hour and the Personae. He taught the blue-haired boy how to talk to his Personae and befriend them. Death even taught him how to summon them, without the evoker. Of course, when he was attacked by Shadows in the real world, Pharos was furious. Minato had summoned Orpheus with the Evoker, like the Fates had told him how, in order to calm the raging piece of Nyx. However, he had failed. In the form of Thanatos, the harbinger of Death, Nyx had over powered Orpheus, who had sulked for weeks after the battle, and utterly destroyed the offending Shadow.

As a result, Minato had slept for literally a week, not that it was uncommon for him. It was just strange. Minato waved his hand through the air and then snapped his fingers, summoning the contract. It was the one he was to have signed on the Moonlight Bridge but instead it had been postponed and he had signed it at the beginning of this school year. So very often had he asked Pharos why but the two-tone eyed boy would just laugh and say nothing. Minato suspected it was because the time had come for him to reform Nyx. Of course, Igor and Elizabeth had different ideas but they didn't matter. They were simply the Guardians of the Contract, who looked exactly as his eight-year-old self remembered them. Minato rolled over and pressed his face into his pillow. After a few minutes, he felt a slightly chilled hand rest on his shoulder.

"You can tell them if you want," Pharos said in his peculiarly high voice, or at least high for a guy.

Minato simply rolled his eyes and sat up to face him. "You and I both know it is not nearly as simple as that."

He cocked his head to the side. "But do you want to tell them, Minato?"

The blue-haired boy shrugged then stood and crossed over to the window. "We only have two more moon cycles, Pharos. Then what?"

Pharos shook his head and joined the slightly taller male at the window. "So? You know we will still see each other then. Just because I will have all the pieces to return to power as Nyx does not mean that I will leave. You know that I will still have to rest up my powers after being separated into thirteen different pieces."

Minato looked down at him from the corner of his eye and then back to the moon. "I know but it will be strange. After you being a part of me for ten years, this will be a huge difference."

"You know, we could always create circumstances in which I would need to stay in the dorm."

Grey eyes widened and looked down at Pharos. "Are you saying that you would be using one of your pieces as a Persona?"

There was a shake of the head. "It is impossible. Rather, we have two options. One, we tell them that I am Death, avatar of Nyx, and that I have been living inside you and that I have come to bring about the end of the world. Just enough of the truth to satisfy them."

Minato nodded, pacing slowly about the room. "What is the other option?"

Pharos plopped himself stomach down on the bed and watched him. "Well, I give myself a new name and assume a form similar to this one once we are separated. Then, you "find" me during the Dark Hour and introduce me to the group in order to protect me. We both know that they wouldn't question your judgment or decisions."

"It would be easier to complete the deal through the first option though you should have your own identity. At least that way, we won't surprise them too much at the end."

"Alright. Then it will be a matter of how you're getting into the Abyss of Time."

"Simple, Pharos. I just fall asleep again and we join bodies once and for all. Hopefully the Abyss will remain detached from the dorms."

Pharos frowned. "As do I. It would disrupt our plans to eradicate the Shadows."

The junior nodded and then sat on the bed with a yawn. "Yes indeed."

Pharos stood with a smile. "Well now that we have a plan, it is time for you to sleep. It would not do for you to slip into one of your deep sleeps at this point."

"Hey Pharos?"

"Hm?"

He stared up at the ceiling. "What would you call yourself?"

"Ryoji…. Ryoji Mochizuki."

Minato smiled. "That was her maiden name."

Pharos smiled sadly at the moon. "I remember. Though I may take her name, you look like mother more than I do."

"Well, when you have all your pieces back, why not look like father then? You have his eyes."

"You seriously think I'd look good with hair like that?" When the junior nodded, Pharos laughed. "Then why not!"

With a wave if his hand, Minato dismissed the boy with the two-toned eyes. "Night Pharos. See ya soon."

The thirteenth Nyx fragment waved back. "Good night, brother."


End file.
